A Sight to Camp
by Ferret's Earmuffs
Summary: The Titans encounter some problems while camping.


Don't even ask where this came from. It just wanted out of my head sooooooooooooooo bad.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Teen Titans  
Although the show's divine  
I did not create Raven  
Or Beast Boy, he's not mine

* * *

Beast Boy was beating Cyborg at video games, Starfire was cooking, Raven was reading a book, and Robin was doing Robin things.

But to remove the amazing temptation that is starting a fanfiction with this line, I had to remove Titan's Tower as a whole. Unfortunately, when I did this, they did the exact same thing… on a campsite.

Well, almost.

"I'm booooooooooooorred."

Beast Boy's loud and sudden outburst was answered by a book hitting him on the head. Raven reached into her dark camping bag and pulled out a reserve copy, opened it to page 364 exactly, and continued from the part where Greyback was confronting Ron Weasly.

Raven only reads horror.

"Beast Boy, we're here to relax. Try to find something to do."

Oh yes, they would have a few problems on their trip, but nothing the Teen Titans couldn't handle.

Problem Number 1: Beast Boy

The green teen glared at his offending leader. Find something to do? Here? There was no gamestation, no movie rentals, no… um. He tried to think of other things he liked to do but his mind came up blank. Shrugging, he tried to think of something to amuse himself.

On the dusty ground below him, he found a stick.

"I shall name you Sticky," he stated triumphantly, rising the stick to the wind and prancing off into the woods.

Problem Number 1: Beast Boy. _Solved_

The next problem was Cyborg. While the purpose of the trip was to remove them from the world of technology, Cyborg was literally incapable of doing so. He tried, honestly, but it was very hard to leave half your body in a storage closet at home.

So he dragged enough battery power to last him two years in the T-car. Though he doubted he needed it, he really just wanted an excuse to bring the car that far into the woods. He sighed happily, patting his baby lovingly on her hood and kissing one of her tires.

"That's just wrong, on soooo many levels," Raven muttered from behind her book.

Realizing that he probably looked a bit weird kissing a tire, he straitened up quickly and tried to look inconspicuous. Closing his eyes and grinning from ear to ear, he tried to strike up conversation. "Who wants to go fishing?" he asked loudly.

When nobody answered he opened his eyes to see what was going on. Raven was still reading her book, while attempting at the same time to avoid smelling Starfire's cooking, and Robin was peering curiously at a map. "No one?"

"Why don't you go by yourself," Robin suggested, circling something on the rumpled paper. "We can eat it for dinner."

Well, it was better than eating whatever Starfire was making.

Problem Number 2: Cyborg. _Solved_

Starfire picked up her glob of gorblesnotch and grinned happily. "Oh, it smells most delicious!"

Prancing over to Raven, she spooned a large portion in front of her friend's face. "Would you care to partake in the eating of my culinary delicacy?"

Raven shoved the disgusting mush away and glared in a way that said, 'I like you, but not enough to commit suicide.' Her purple eyes were full of annoyance.

Starfire's face fell, but she still had someone else to offer her food too. However, when Robin seemed more interested in his map then Starfire's cooking, she walked away in defeat. No one wanted to eat with her.

She sat down on a rock at the edge of the lake. Off in the distance she could see Cyborg happily sitting in a boat, fishing rod in hand. Peering into the clear lake water, an idea popped into her head. "You will enjoy my gorblesnotch, will you not friends?"

And thus she began to spoon feed the fish.

Problem Number 3: Starfire. _Solved_

At page 607, Raven snapped her book shut.

Yes, she really _does_ read that fast.

With nothing better to do, the young empath crawled into her tent to look for something else to read. Opening her duffle bag, she noticed something very annoying.

It was full of glass.

_Flashback_

"Raven, pleeeeeeeeeeaaase!" Beast Boy grabbed her by the collar and breathed in her face. "I want someone to eat excessive amounts of tofu with!" A vein on Raven's forehead throbbed and a light bulb exploded.

"No," she stated as light bulbs exploded.

She turned sharply, Beast Boy falling to the ground in a heap, with light bulbs exploding everywhere.

As she walked down the hall, every light bulb on the floor shattered and sprinkled bits of glass into her hair. She entered her room, noticed that the light bulb next to her open duffle bag was still intact and growled.

It exploded.

_End Flashback_

Well, at least there weren't any light bulbs to explode out here. She sighed and picked up her duffle bag. Now all she had to do was shake all the glass out of her pajamas before nighttime.

Problem Number 4: Raven. _Solved… Well, mostly._

Now we all know Robin doesn't have any problems. Right?

RIGHT?!

Well, no, he doesn't. That's why we shall skip to that night.

Most of the Titans were sitting contentedly around the campfire. Starfire was singing songs, Beast Boy was singing songs, Robin was circling things on his map, and Raven was trying to plug her ears.

Yes, everyone was happy.

Robin glanced at the dieing fire. "Needs more wood," he mumbled, grabbing a nearby stick and tossing it into the fading flames.

"Sticky! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Beast Boy's hand flew to his head as he screamed in agony for his new friend.

"It's just a stick!" Raven shouted above Beast Boy's crying and Starfire's song. She was _really_ happy there weren't any light bulbs to blow up out here.

Cyborg's feet crunched up behind them and everyone noticed his dejected expression. "All the fish were poisoned. I didn't think it was safe to eat any of them," he said, a single tear falling down his metallic cheek. "Though I did find one with a spoon shoved down its throat."

Robin sighed, starting to get annoyed by Starfire's camp songs. "I have to go to the bathroom," he stated bluntly. Picking up a flashlight, he began walking barefoot into the forest.

"Ow," he shouted, as he walked in front of Raven's tent. He pulled a long shard of glass out of his foot. "I'd better watch where I'm going."

He pulled out the flashlight and clicked it on.

Nothing happened.

"What the-" He shook it a bit and glanced at the front.

The light bulb was shattered.

Starfire continued to sing happily.

The End.


End file.
